


Slowly healing

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, M/M, Nightmares, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2020, Tenderness, do not copy to another site, fly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Bodhi has a nightmare.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian/Bodhi Rook, Lando Calrissian/Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Slowly healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Started writing it. The feels got to me. Bon appetit.
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope you like this lil treat, Rubynye ♥ I started writing it with the idea that I wanna write something short, sweet, and soft, and the fact that you said you wanted cuddles was like "aight I'm sold" xD and honestly, Bodhi deserves to be treated nicely! 
> 
> Also the whole Rogue One survived Scarif, even though it's not explicitly stated.
> 
> Enjoy!

A grenade landed right by Bodhiʼs feet just as he had got the signal through to Admiral Raddus. Oh no, no no no, he had to get out, it was about to explode, it was too late, he was stuck, he couldnʼt… 

“Bodhi!”

Bodhi woke up with a start and almost smashed his forehead into Lando’s face. Once Bodhi’s eyes got adjusted to the low light, he also spotted Luke peeking over Lando’s shoulder. Right, yeah, he’d had a nightmare and woken his husbands. Again. You’d think ten years after the event that caused the trauma you’d be finally getting over it, but apparently Bodhi had no such luck.

“Scarif again?” Luke asked, reaching over Lando to touch Bodhi’s cheek.

Bodhi nodded. “Only I don’t get out before the grenade goes off. I’m really sorry I woke you two up again.”

Lando and Luke glanced at each other, and then Lando started to climb over Bodhi to the other side of the bed.

“What the hell?” was all Bodhi was able to blurt out.

“Move over,” Lando said and gently pushed Bodhi closer to Luke. “You clearly need cuddles tonight.”

Bodhi opened his mouth but no words came out before Luke had already wrapped his arms around his upper torso. As soon as Lando was in his new position he did the same.

They did this every time one of them had a nightmare. Usually it was Bodhi, who still couldn’t let go of the events on Scarif even though it had been ten years already, and he’d done his best to heal. Apparently getting over it was harder than he had ever imagined. And it wasn’t as if Lando and Luke didn’t have their baggage too, it just generally didn’t manifest as nightmares of the traumatic events. No, Luke was jumpy around anything that had to do with lightning, and as far as Bodhi knew Lando hadn’t been into the carbon freeze chambers in years, not since they had returned to Cloud City.

Bodhi snuggled closer to Luke and chuckled sheepishly. “I feel like you guys have to take care of me all the time.”

“Well, it’s just fair,” Luke said. “You take care of us too. Remember last week when you went to see over the carbon freeze process so Lando didn’t have to?”

Lando hummed in agreement and added, “Or that time on Shantipole when you held Luke’s hand the entire time we were there because the storm was so bad? And that’s just two examples, we have a lot more.”

Bodhi supposed he couldn’t argue with that. And he did love it when he was sandwiched between his husbands like this, so he really had nothing to complain about. He just… still had a lot to get used to. There hadn’t been too many people in his life who had taken care of him this way. Unconditionally. He’d been orphaned as a child, during the Clone Wars, and the Empire hadn’t especially been known as caring either. So knowing that Lando and Luke actively wanted him in their lives was… overwhelming sometimes, for a lack of better description.

They’d all been a huge mess when they had got together sometime after the Battle of Endor. Maybe it had been what had drawn them to each other. Knowing that the other two had an idea what one had gone through and never thinking less of them.

Bodhi let out a shaky breath. His feelings were getting the better of him, again.

“Thank you,” he whispered, squeezing a hand —he couldn’t tell whose it was— and closed his eyes. He could feel Lando stroking his hair behind him, and Luke pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Bodhi sighed again, but this time it was peaceful. Nothing bad would come to him for the rest of the night, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ♥
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@canonskyrissian](canonskyrissian.tumblr.com)


End file.
